The Fun in Dysfunctional
by EmmaBeanz
Summary: Booth's expecting a child with Brennan, but he's already got his son, Parker to look after. When Parker comes to live with Booth permanently, it's hard to make ends meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first fanfic! I'm putting this chapter up hesitantly. I plan on revising and making it better, and longer. I'm putting this up as a short chapter first so you good people can tell me if I've made any ghastly mistakes. I love Bones, but I haven't seen every episode (yet) and want to make sure I didn't miss something big. Also, tell me if the characters don't seem like they do on the show. I'll try and fix it, but I'm new to the world of fanfiction, so…**

**Without further ado…**

The Fun in Dysfunctional

Parker sat outside the room, waiting. The sterile white walls and beepy machines creeped him out. He remembered coming here before, when he broke his arm. It hadn't seemed as creepy then, but you can't really notice these things while someone asks you would you like the red or the blue cast? If only, he thought, Mom just had a broken arm.

But he knew Rebecca's arms were fine. It was the rest of her that was broken. Parker hadn't been told too much, but he figured it was bad. Rebecca hadn't left the hospital for a week, and she'd just called his dad over. Parker turned his head a little, so he could see Seeley Booth in the room. His big, strong dad looked crumpled. Like a piece of paper tossed at a wastebasket. Quickly, Parker pulled back. He didn't want to think about his dad being scared.

Inside the room, Seeley watched Rebecca. Her skin looked sallow, unhealthy. She was limp, too. Rebecca – Parker's mom, Booth thought – looked like a china doll; too delicate to touch, just sitting and collecting dust.

"Seeley," Rebecca rasped. "This is it. My story ends here, in this room. Probably in a week or so, they say. I think it's less."

"Rebecca, don't talk like that. Think of Parker."

"I am. That's why I called you here. He's your son. When I go, he's yours. I know…you've got someone now, but don't let him forget his mother."

Booth's eyes widened. His head spun. If Rebecca did die, he'd have his son all the time. But his son would also be missing a parent. "God, Rebecca…"

"Seeley. You aren't the one dying. I don't want to die in this hospital, so I've requested a transfer to my own home. Parker and I will have a few days together, knock on wood. But I don't get moved till tomorrow, and who knows…I'm just saying, be prepared, okay?"

An hour later, Booth sat at his kitchen table, listening to Bones go on about sciencey things. She didn't notice Booth's quietness until the meal was almost over. "Booth. You haven't spoken all dinner."

"Uh, yeah. I'm just…really tired. I'm, um, gonna go to bed. Now. G'night." He shuffled past her into the bedroom. Bones was lost. She could tell Booth had been jarred by something, but she couldn't imagine what. She didn't know how to comfort him, either. Bones had always lost herself in her work to deal. She wished people were easier to read, that there was a formula to memorize. Sighing, Bones rubbed her large stomach and got up to clear the table. After a moment's hesitation, she started down the hall towards the bedroom where Booth lay, still awake, staring at the ceiling.

Booth, in the other room, lay thinking. He didn't know why he hadn't told Brennan everything. After all, she was his best friend. But she was sometimes hard to reach, like the time when she'd thought it wasn't a big deal Booth missed the ultrasound that determined his daughter's gender. _Still,_ Booth thought, _she knows what it's like to lose someone. She's not a rock. _Bones _had_ gotten a DVD of the ultrasound. Booth looked up as the door squeaked open, revealing Bones' very pregnant frame. "Hi."

Rebecca kissed Parker goodnight and sent him off with the babysitter she'd hired. These days, she took extra long to say goodbye. Tonight, especially, she'd kept Parker close longer than usual. She had felt awful all day, worse than the week before. Or the month before she'd even known there was a name for what she had. Rebecca smiled inwardly, though, knowing at least Parker would be cared for by Seeley, and not some orphanage. Try as she might, she couldn't imagine Parker's future. She knew he'd be safe, and loved, but other than that it was a mystery to her. Good, she thought, nobody likes a predictable story. She shut her eyes, falling fast into a deep sleep.

**This is my 2****nd**** version of this chapter, as I got a bunch of reviews in only a few days. That was great, and thanks for the advice! I actually think I'll leave this chapter this length, but I'll (hopefully) have a new one up soon. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is sort of a filler chapter. It's about Rebecca, and the back story on her illness. I'm no doctor, so if I made a mistake on the medical aspect, either forgive or tell me so I can fix it. Next chapter, the story will really start. Enjoy!**

Rebecca woke up with a start. Parker stood by her bed, shaking her shoulders.

"Mom," he whispered, "it's time to go home, Mom." Rebecca smiled at him. "Mom, you gotta get up and come home."

Rebecca was very weak; it was hard for her to get out of bed. The nurse insisted she use a wheelchair. Parker loved sitting on Rebecca's lap, the nurse pushing them down the hall. The chair never got above five miles an hour, but Parker giggled halfway down the hallway, and Rebecca couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't seen her son happy, not this happy, in a long time. When the nurse finally brought them to their car (to Parker's horror, an ambulance), Rebecca was helped in. she wouldn't be missing the hospital. Home had felt like a dream not so long ago, but now here she was. The ambulance turned on its siren after Parker begged and whined. In no time, Rebecca and Parker's house was splashed with the flashing lights. Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief as she swung open the front door.

As Rebecca wheeled herself through her house, it felt like she was pulling on an old shell, one she hadn't worn in a while. The yellow of her kitchen, which she'd once thought was too bright, seemed mellow compared to the blinding white of the hospital. All Rebecca wanted to do was sleep, but Parker pulled her into the living room. Golden light filtered through the curtains, dappling Parker's face. He was totally focused on the TV. If Rebecca closed her eyes and listened to the TV, Parker's soft breathing, the hum of her home, she could almost trick herself into believing everything was back to normal. Like it had been three months ago.

Three months ago, Rebecca had been fine. Healthy as a horse and stronger than one, too. But one day, bending over to clean up Parker's mess, she felt a sharp pain in her back. If felt like someone stabbed her, but not hard – like she'd been attacked with a butter knife. It was the only way Rebecca could describe it, and thinking it absurd, she shook it off and kept cleaning. A week later, reaching for the black high heels she loved to wear, she felt it again. Rebecca couldn't deny it was odd, but still, it wasn't really any cause for alarm. The next time Rebecca felt the stabbing pain in her back, it was only two days later. She'd been vacuuming, and noticed the cord was tangled into a knot around the coffee table. Not wanting the vacuum to crash onto the floor, she held it steady with one hand, stretching the other to uncurl the cord. Before she could untangle it, she straightened up again. Three times just wasn't a coincidence. Rebecca went to the doctor.

"Cancer," Dr. Whittsin announced. "A large tumor, in your lower back."

"Excuse me?" Rebecca thought her ears were playing tricks. After numerous tests, a multitude of those awful hospital gowns, and so much medical speak she wondered if the doctors had made up a new language, Rebecca was at her breaking point. To keep Parker from being worried, she'd kept him distracted with friends, while telling him she'd gotten a big project at work and was busy planning it. Parker was a smart boy, though, and convincing him was hard. Rebecca was tired, stressed, and apparently, terminally ill.

"This may take a while to sink in, but you've got bone cancer. Right now it's in your lower back, but it's spreading. You only have a few months – about five, I'd guess."

"So you're telling me that I have five months to live. Five months left to see my son, my parents, and my friends. I have to tell my son that in five months, he won't have a mom anymore. In five months, they'll be reading my will and divvying up my life's savings and possessions, and my house will be sold. My son will move in elsewhere. My parents will outlive their daughter. My son's father will become a parent to his son full-time – which I'm sure he'd be fine with, if it weren't so sudden – and his friends will have to drop everything to help him. You're telling me that in five months I will _die_. And yet you have absolutely no emotion." Rebecca was angry. This man, he probably told people they'd die every day. He got so used to it, he didn't even care anymore. Or maybe he was just that much of an asshole.

"Well, Rebecca, you had to die sometime."

Rebecca grabbed her coat and bolted up from her chair. "Thank you doctor," she growled. The door to his office banged shut a moment later. On the way home, she rehearsed her speech to Parker a million times over. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell her boy his mom would be dead and gone in a few months' time. That night, Rebecca pulled over at a motel and camped out, huddled in her blanket cocoon, sobbing. Why couldn't the evil people in the world die young? Why did she – a mother, a daughter, a friend – have to be the one?

For a month after that, Rebecca was a whirlwind of activity. She wrote a will, joined a support group, and started a charity. She'd encouraged her friends to walk in the breast cancer walks, even though she had bone cancer. She took Parker to all his favorite places and took time off work to be with him. Even if she didn't want to be, Rebecca got herself prepared. When she was admitted to the hospital, she knew the end was coming. She made up her mind to call Seeley until she couldn't put it off any longer. Daily visits from friends, family, and doctors blurred together. Through it all, Rebecca focused on Parker. When she lost her hair, she was rocking a new 'do. When she was too weak to move, they played checkers. But when the final week in the hospital rolled around, before Rebecca's transfer back home, she still hadn't told him.

_Dr. Asshole was wrong,_ Rebecca thought, laying down on the couch, TV painting the room blue-gray in spurts. _I got less than five months. I got less than three._

Parker made her popcorn and settled down with the movie-style bucket. Rebecca remembered the time they'd bought that bucket. She found, more and more, that everything reminded her of everything. Parker snuggled close to his mom. He knew she was sick, and it was bad. But it was bad when he'd had pneumonia, and he hadn't stayed in the hospital. Something was wrong, and Parker knew it, but he knew Rebecca wouldn't tell him. That would make everything more real.

The next morning, Parker and Rebecca woke up in a heap, still lying among the couch pillows strewn everywhere. Rebecca jumped when she heard the doorbell. Her first instinct was to try and make her hair look presentable. Morning off to a bad start, she pulled the door open.

Seeley Booth had taken the day off work. He didn't think Rebecca would be thrilled to see him – a reminder of the time she had wearing down – but he had to see her. Bones had tried to comfort him, and she'd done her best, but the only person who could put Seeley Booth's fears to rest was Rebecca.

Rebecca knew what Seeley wanted her to do. He wanted her to say she was okay with dying. Well, maybe not okay, but that she'd come to terms with it. But she couldn't say that. She was obligated to tell the truth, since she'd be having her soul weighed soon. "Seeley. Why are you here?" She was stalling, buying time before Parker woke up.

"I wanted to see you."

"I'm sorry, Seeley. But this is one of my last days with Parker. I'm barely strong enough to enjoy it. I don't want to deal with any more drama right now. I can't." With that, Rebecca shut the door in Seeley's face. She refused to turn around and say goodbye (she didn't want to be remembered by him as coldhearted) but if she did, she'd break down and let him spend the day with her and Parker.

The last day she'd ever spend with Parker.

**I know, I know, I'm evil. But hey, I don't like the idea of killing Rebecca any more than you do! But it must be done… :~( So yes, next chapter the story gets going for real. As always, if edits are needed I'll make them to this chapter before I post the next one. If I get 15 reviews you get your chapter in two days. Just a little incentive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, as you can probably tell from the last chapter, this is THE chapter. This chapter they get a CASE! I won't keep you in suspense any longer.**

Booth got the call early, when his day had barely begun. Breakfast was being loaded into the garbage disposal, Bones already en route to the Royal Diner to meet Angela. It was a nice day out, sunshiny and bright. Booth held the phone in his hand, staring out the window. _Only in movies do people die on cold, dreary days._

A nurse had gone to Rebecca's house before dawn (the hospital's condition for allowing her to go home) and discovered the body of Booth's old flame tangled in the sheets on her bed. Parker had been brought to school – without being told, the nurse informed him – and Rebecca had been brought to the funeral home she'd chosen. The nurse had carried on for hours, it seemed, on how the lucky ones always went in their sleep, and Parker hadn't seen or suspected a thing, and on and on and on. When she hung up, there was an emptiness in the air. That was it, no pomp, no funeral dirge. Rebecca was gone.

Booth watched the people rushing by on the street, unaware. To Booth, Rebecca's death was (almost) a happy occasion, because he'd get to live with Parker, full-time. In Parker's world, it was nothing short of a catastrophe. His mother, the person he was closest to, wiped off the Earth's surface, just like that. He probably hadn't even been able to say a proper goodbye. It made Booth think, really think, about everything. It made him think about the people you love disappearing in the blink of an eye. Suddenly, realization hit. Booth dialed his cell faster than he could dial 911.

….

"Hi Booth," Bones answered, smiling at Angela.

"Bones, hi. Look, there's something I need to tell you. You need to get home, ASAP."

"I'm out with Angela, Booth, can it wait?"

"This is really important, Bones. I wouldn't be calling if it weren't."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Bones snapped her phone shut. "Sorry, Ange, but I gotta go."

"No! Bren! You're rescuing me from maternal duties, remember?"

"It's Booth, and it sounds urgent, Ange. I promise I'll call you later."

Angela looked crestfallen, but at the same time worried, as her friend scooted out the door. She almost had to laugh as Brennan maneuvered her baby bump through the diner crowd. When Brennan got in her car and drove away, Angela picked up her phone and dialed Hodgins' number. "Honey, hi, um, I think I might actually be having breakfast with you…"

…

Bones unlocked Booth's apartment door and shuffled inside. "Booth?" she called, waiting for a response. Walking in, she saw him crouched on a chair in the living room. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Listen, Bones, I gotta tell you something. Sit down."

"Oh-okay." Bones leaned into the couch, resting her hand on her belly.

Booth took a deep breath before beginning. He didn't know where the exact beginning was, so he just plunged right in. "Rebecca – Parker's mom – is dying. Dead. Two days ago, she called me to the hospital and told me. Yesterday I went to her house to talk to her, and she told me she was focusing on Parker and shut the door. Twenty minutes ago, her at-home nurse called me."

"Booth!"

"I didn't finish yet, either. Parker, being my biological kid, is under my care. He's mine now, full-time. And…he's yours, too. Nobody told him yet, and I have to pick him up from school in a few hours…I don't know what to do, but I had to tell you, Bones."

Bones was stunned. She rarely thought of Parker (sadly) and almost never thought of Rebecca. Sometimes it was even easy to forget about them and think of just her, Booth, and the baby. "Booth…I'm so sorry about Rebecca. This has to be…hard…for you and Parker. Maybe you should take the day off work?"

"I already asked – talked to my boss while you were driving here. It's been granted. That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about telling Parker. And having him live here. Like I said, now…he's not just mine – he's yours. Does that do anything, you know, to us?"

This answer Bones was perfectly sure of. "No, Booth. It doesn't." Bones cared about Booth – loved him – and she was determined to help both him and Parker.

…

Parker looked around for his mom's car after school. The Jeep wasn't anywhere to be seen – and why would it be? – but Parker still had to look. The funny thing, though, was his babysitter's car. It hadn't shown up either, and Kailey, his sitter, was very uptight when it came to punctuality. When it had been five minutes, Parker's legs got tired. He wasn't too worried, five minutes was no big deal, but he sat down on the bench anyway.

Twenty minutes later, Parker had read a chapter in his book, and there was still no sign of Kailey. There was, however, a black SUV pulling into the parking lot. Parker watched it roll around the drop-off/pick-up lane. When it parked, Seeley Booth emerged from the driver's side. "DAD?" Parker half-laughed. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought I'd come see you. I'm supposed to take you home today…but, uh, we're not going to your house, we're going to mine."

Parker was stumped. His mom would want him home soon as possible, whether or not she was sick. His dad was to be trusted, though, so Parker climbed into the car. Throwing his backpack across the seat, Parker clicked his seatbelt in place. "What's up, Dad?" he asked. His innocent little-boy face turned up towards Booth.

Booth looked down at his son, exhaling loudly. He didn't want to do this…

"Parker, I have something to tell you…Oh, God, look, Parker, this morning, when you left for school there was a nurse at your house, right? Okay, well, um, that nurse, she went in to take care of your mom…Your mom passed away while she was sleeping." There, it was out. Booth turned to Parker, cringing as he saw the boy's shock.

Parker's eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open. "_What!_"

**I feel so evil being mean to Parker! I didn't get my 15 reviews last chapter, so this one's up a little later. For next chapter, 5 reviews gets you a post tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Parker just found out his mom died :-( They're headed for Booth's apartment and I may or may not have Bones waiting there…Okay enough summary, here's my fourth chapter!**

Booth's SUV pulled up in front of his apartment building, seatbelts clicking as the engine shut off. Bones, watching at the window, saw Booth walking behind Parker. In his hand, he held Parker's backpack, his other hand resting between his son's shoulder blades. For a fleeting second, Booth caught Bones' eyes, but then he was turning away.

A few moments later, the doorknob jiggled and the pair popped in the door. Bones waved hi to Booth, giving him a quick hug. Then she turned to Parker, glancing to Booth for reassurance. "Hey, Parker," she started. "Remember me?"

"Yeah," Parker sighed. His voice was as tear-stained as his cheeks, breathy and sad. "You're Dad's friend."

"Yeah, but I live with your dad now, did you know that?"

"Uh-huh. He's the reason you're fat," Parker answered, still breathy but a little perkier. He pointed to Bones' baby bump. Bones didn't know whether to laugh or tell Parker it was a baby, not fat, that accounted for her shape. Parker just rubbed his eyes and flopped down n the couch.

Booth pulled Bones aside, into the kitchen. "He's a bit shaken up right now," Booth mumbled, apologizing for Parker's comment. "His mom just died, so he's, you know, taking it pretty badly. Hes topped crying for now, but I don't think it really sank in yet."

Bones nodded. She had figured Parker would be in disbelief for a while, and she was bracing herself for when things got emotional. At that moment, though, she had another concern. "Booth, how are you taking this?" He had seemed to age a year in just the past few days, his shoulders drooping, his brow creased in a frown.

"I miss her, Rebecca, I guess. But for so long, she was the only thing that stood between me and my son, and now she's not there. I'd be crazy not to be happy. Parker, though, I know he's feeling this…I can't help but be sad for him. I don't know, I guess it's just – I'm all mixed up, I don't know how I feel about this, but I've still got someone depending on me to help him, and you're here, which is great, but I don't know how Parker will react…"

"It'll work out, Booth. Usually I'd say that's against the odds, something like that, but I've seen you in action."

"I just hope he'll be okay with the baby. Only a month to wait now."

Bones nodded. Both turned their heads to watch the boy on the couch, now asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. Tears left a salty trail on his cheeks, but other than that, he looked like any other boy, sleeping while the Looney Tunes still played.

…

The next morning, Bones showed up for work bleary-eyed and drowsy. She could barely keep her eyes open as she worked on paperwork at her desk. A half hour later, Angela found her sleeping on top of a stack of papers. "Honey," she said, "Go home and rest."

"I can't, Ange."

"Why? Did something happen with Booth?"

"Yes, but the _younger_ Booth. His mom died, and he's living with me and his dad now. Last night, dinner was so awkward, Parker just kept sniffling, and then when he went to bed, he'd call out for Booth every so often."

"Bren, he lost his mom. He's gonna be upset."

"I know, and that's part of why I feel so awful. I'm sleep-deprived and I have no idea how to help _either_ Booth."

Angela walked over to her friend, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Don't worry, Bren. We should get a new case soon, and then you'll have something else to think about."

As if on cue, Booth burst through the door, Parker in tow. He was all excited, practically shouting, "Bones! We got a case!"

**I know this chapter is short, but feedback was great so I wanted to give you guys a treat. I will have another chapter up soon I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally I get a chapter up here…I had this whole thing written and my computer got a virus, deleted it. I hate technology. Computer's good now, though, so hopefully there won't be any more delays. :~)**

Bones had already argued with Booth about going to work so soon after the shock of Rebecca's death. He denied feeling anything but a hundred percent, and he assured her Parker didn't want to sit around his apartment. Angela had seemed more than happy to entertain the boy, and Parker had smiled at all the computers, thinking of video games galore. Bones had to admit, if she were the one to lose a friend, she would probably go back to work quickly, too. She knew, too, that Booth would force her to take time off if he could.

"We're here," Booth announced, climbing out of the car. Bones glanced around, seeing nothing but field.

"Where is here, exactly?"

Booth looked at a map, posted on a sign stuck in the dirt. "Forest National Park. Very creative name."

"And a very creative murderer," Bones added, locating the body. Arms, legs, hands, fingers, toes, the torso, the head – each piece of the body hung from a different branch on a tree. The tree's limbs bent a little from the weight. Each body part looked swollen.

Bones reached out to touch a hand hanging from a lower limb. "It's all fat," she called, "the victim was overweight, above 300 pounds." The hand jiggled a little, the flab stuck to it half-decomposed. Bones turned and examined a toe dangling just a few feet away. A little farther in, near the tree's trunk, an entire foot hung. "Booth," Bones yelled. "I got something!" She pointed to the second-to-last toe on the foot, which was curled in tightly, almost disappearing behind the toe before it.

"Is that bad enough they'd walk with a limp?"

"It is."

…

Parker watched the computer screen flash and change. Angela glanced at him, looking up from her sketch. Since Brennan and Booth hadn't gotten back from the crime scene yet, Angela had no use for her computer. Parker had jumped at the chance to play Angry Birds.

Hodgins walked in, waving hello to Parker, who didn't look up. "Hey, Ange."

"Hi hon." She drew in a mustache on her sketch. "I think he's getting bored of Angry Birds. Can you show him your snakes?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Hodgins replied, seeming a little startled. When Angela looked at him funny, he added, "I was just thinking, you know, that's going to be Michael someday."

….

When Booth got back to the Jeffersonian, he went straight to Angela's office. "Hey Angela, where's Parker?"

"Hodgins took him to see the snakes."

Booth rushed out of her office, nearly colliding with Hodgins and Parker as he turned the corner. "Hey, buddy," he greeted his son.

"Hi Dad. Can I get a snake?"

"Hodgins…."

**Yes, I know, not my best chapter. I am **_**definitely**_** taking this down for edits, but I thought you'd all waited long enough. If you want to see anything in the edited version, your input is welcome. I'll try to have this edited by Tuesday, hopefully a new chapter by the end of the week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. It's been months since I updated this and I think I need to tell you**_** I am so incredibly sorry**_**. I became obsessed with several new things and completely ignored this fic, but I read all of your reviews again and felt awful for it. So this is why I'm writing at midnight in an attempt to get a new chapter up.**

Angela leaned on the doorframe to Bones' office. "Sweetie, you've got to get some sleep."

Bones looked up from her desk, slightly startled. "I'll sleep when the case is finished."

"Is that really why you're here? Or are you here because of Rebecca?"

"I don't even know, Ange. I want to solve this case. I want to find a lead. But I know I should be at home sleeping, what with the baby. I didn't know it would be this hard."

"Both Booths will be fine, sweetie. They need you, though. The cases can wait."

Sighing because she knew Angela was right, Bones gathered her things and headed for home.

…

Booth had just settled Parker into bed when he heard Bones come in. He didn't bother going to greet her; he was too tired to move. Silently, he watched Parker's small chest rise and fall, his face no longer sad. He looked sweet, innocent, like any other boy. Booth leaned down to kiss his son, turning to Bones, who now stood in the doorway.

"I hope you don't mind him using the bed," he said, not sure what else to say. He felt awkward, mourning the death of his ex-lover while his new one looked on, caring for his son with a daughter on the way, ecstatic to be Parker's sole parent but cursing the circumstances.

Bones almost laughed in reply. "You know I love Parker. He's welcome to the bed as long as he needs it." She wrapped her arms around Booth, giving him a hug. "And I love you, too, Booth. You're not in this alone."

…..

Morning light sifted through the curtains and the smell of sausage drifted to Seeley's nose. Bones smiled at him from the stove. "The baby was hungry," she explained, gesturing to the breakfast feast laid out. Parker sat at the table already, chowing down on his French toast.

Seeley gathered a plate for himself and sat next to his son. Bones sat across from the boy. "I was telling Parker," she said, through a mouthful of toast, "that I took the day off work and maybe he'd like to do something."

"That sounds great, Bones. What do you think you'll do, Parks?"

"Bones is taking me to buy a snake!"

**I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! It's short, and shitty, I know, but I'm about to collapse from exhaustion. I love everyone who's read and reviewed this and I hope you forgive the lack of new chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am completely blown away. I was almost sure everyone had given up on this story, but the last chapter received a ton of feedback. You are all amazing. I'm going to try my hardest to update regularly for you, so if it's been a while without a new chapter, feel free to yell at me over PM.**

Brennan led Parker through the aisles of the pet store. They specialized in reptiles, so that every was crowded with cages and various scaly creatures. Parker's face was lit up, a huge grin plastered to it. He darted from cage to cage, wondering at every animal. Bones couldn't forget the image of a snake slithering from the competitive eater's body.

An old woman sauntered over to Bones. "You here fer a reptile?" she asked, quirking her head towards a cage. Her hefty frame took up half the aisle, her elastic gray hair frayed out of its bun. She wore a dingy tan apron, with the occasional cricket leg stuck to its fabric. Eyeing Brennan quizzically, she turned on her heel. "We got _loads_ of reptiles. We got snakes, we got lizards, we got turtles!" She leaned in closer to Bones conspiratorially, "We even got the occasional _amphibian_."

Bones smiled halfheartedly. "We're here for a snake. Right Parker?"

From across the store came the reply: "Bones! Look at this lizard!"

Sighing, Bones joined Parker by the lizard display. A huge green lizard sat on a fake tree limb. Parker pressed his hands to the glass, staring at it. The store lady piped up. "That be 'Arry the iguana. He's an old bugger, likes to give me trouble. Don't ya, 'Arry?"

"What kind of trouble?" Parker asked, curious.

"He likes to escape his cage and go runnin' round this place like he owns it. But he don't! I do! An' I don't like him gettin' in the cricket stores while I'm out!"

Parker giggled listening to the woman. Bones watched him, glad to see him happy. She peered into the cage at the iguana as Parker skipped off, already looking at something else.

"Little boy, you wanna see feedin' time?" The old woman held up a squirming mouse by its tail. I gotta feed the boa." She popped the lid of a cage, revealing a mammoth snake coiling around itself. Unceremoniously, the woman dropped the mouse into the cage. It huddled against the wall, trying to escape its immenent death.

Bones felt herself getting a little teary-eyed, watching the snake slowly advance towards the petrified mouse. Parker looked up at her worriedly. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just – I'm pregnant and my hormones are out of whack…" Parker giggled again, turning back to the snake.

The snake wrapped itself around the mouse, squeezing until its eyes seemed to pop from its skull. The mouse went limp. The snake's jaw opened to begin swallowing its meal. Parker was fascinated. Brennan felt sick.

The old woman smiled gleefully, almost creepily. She went around the shop feeding the animals crickets, mealworms, and mice. Parker trailed after her, asking about each animal while Bones watched him. She tapped him on the shoulder when he finally came to rest in front of a turtle cage. "Which one do you want?" she asked.

Parker glanced around the store. "Can I get the iguana?"

Bones considered a moment. "No. Too big, and your dad might not want to wake up with it on his face. The lady said it was an escape artist." Seeing Parker's crestfallen face, she added, "You said you wanted a snake. Is there one you like?"

Parker perked up again, running to the snake section. He stood on his toes, trying to look in. After a minute, he pointed. "That one." The corn snake was a milky pink colour, still young. Its thin body wound around its fake log.

"Good choice, Parks."

The old woman trundled over, popping the lid off the corn snake's cage. "Ya feed it this," she told them, stuffing a food container into Bones' hands. "And ya can hold it if yer careful. Don't drop it. An' ya need a cage. Der ya go! Let's go ring ya up!"

…

Booth opened the door to his apartment, tired after a day of work, regretting not taking more time off. He smelled dinner in the air and saw Parker on the couch. "Hey buddy. What'd you get?"

Parker's small face was alight, the corn snake nestled in his hands. He proudly showed his dad the cage setup and explained the care and feeding of "Beanie". Bones could hear his excited voice. "I'm gonna take real good care of him and keep him safe and he'll be my friend forever! Thanks, Dad."

"Don't thank me, thank Bones," Booth replied.

A second later, Bones felt Parker crash into her legs, giving her a quick hug. "Thank you Bones."

**This one's a little longer, as a treat for you guys. You really deserve it.**


End file.
